Almost all aircrafts are equipped with exterior lights. For example, large passenger air planes have a wide variety of exterior lights. Examples are navigation lights or position lights, beacon lights, anti-collision lights or strobe lights, wing lights, taxi lights, landing lights, runway turnoff lights, etc. Exemplary helicopters usually have landing lights, search lights, etc. With the given large number of different lights and an ever increasing adaptation of the lights to particular operating situations, the burden on the pilot and/or air crew for correctly and favourably operating the lights has become quite significant.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide exterior aircraft light units that reduce the burden of operation to the pilot and/or air crew.